Valentine's Day
by Beautiful13
Summary: Sakura Mikan's guide to getting the guy. AU


**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice **

* * *

**Lesson One**: Make Eye Contact

_'Microphone Voice Over'_

I took a deep breath before walking towards my destination; Natsume's locker. As I suspected, he was leaning against the metallic blue frame with his friends surrounding him. And that was a problem.

This would be tough.

How was I suppose to discretely approach him if his friends surrounded him like a pack of dogs trying to get the chew toy first? I didn't want them to catch me trying to get Him to look my way. But still, I had to act fast before he left. I casually walked past them and didn't fail to make eye contact with the breath taking scarlet irises. The moment our eyes met, I felt myself melt inside.

God I love his eyes.

I mustered up the courage to form a friendly, non-suggestive smile, then kept walking onward.

_Mission One Accomplished..._

* * *

**Lesson Two**: Make Him Turn Your Way

_'Microphone Voice Over'_

Natsume was in my recreational net sports class, with the sport of today being basketball. We were assigned into groups of five, mine had six though, then placed on different courts, playing against opposing teams. Lucky for me, my second best friends Sumire and Koko were in my group.

I looked across the court and saw who we were up against. The other no faces didn't matter to me because the only person who caught my eye was Natsume.

He looked so cute in his gym uniform.

Koko, as I had previously mentioned, was my best guy friend. We became friends back in middle school, during those horrific awkward years I managed to survive. He was a transfer student and looking pretty awkward so no one talked to him. I did. That's it. Not much of a deep story huh? Well that's beside the point I'm trying to make. Koko and Natsume have known each other since diaper years, so of course I would take that to my advantage. I found out that they knew each other when we started high school and they talked so easily with one another.

Anyway... in my team were three skilled ball players, Sumire and me. Koko was the best player alongside Yuu, our class president. People shouldn't let appearances fool them. The other good player was someone I really didn't know well enough to care to remember his name. No worries, he probably doesn't even remember my name either. I'm just drabbling on with nonsense.

So Sumire wasn't a very good ball player and most of the time she would just stand there and watch with boredom clearly evident on her made up face. Another girl on our team, Wakako, was even worse than Sumire. She kicked the ball like we were playing football. I on the other hand tried to put some effort into helping our team win, despite my constant failure at getting my teammates to pass me the dang ball.

It reached the time where we were up against Natsume and his team. How exciting is that? His face shown perspiration but it only made him look hotter. I had to stop myself from looking at him too long or he would probably find me weird.

"Mikan, you're playing offense," said Koko, to my surprise considering I barely held the ball in the last few games we played. He was currently checking the ball to Mochu, a mutual friend of Natsume and Koko.

I nodded my head and got ready to run across the court.

As the ball went back to Mochu, Koko quickly ran up to him and stole it out of his hands then passed it to me. I dribbled the ball to the offensive team's net as fast as I could. I positioned myself at the best angle and released the ball. It flew off my finger tips and went through the net.

_*swish*_

I had scored the first two points of the game. Turning around, I gave Koko a high five. "Nice shot Mikan," he complimented. I grinned as a response and jogged back to our court with him. That's when I saw Natsume's eyes on me. He had a brow raised, probably because I made that shot. No one ever said girls couldn't play basketball right?

_Mission Two Accomplished..._

* * *

**Lesson Three**: Talk To Him

_'Microphone Voice Over'_

_The Next Day..._

I woke up at the earliest hours of the morning, wanting to get to school an hour before it started. After getting ready, I headed out of the house and took the early public bus to school.

It was the time to make my move and have a very decent conversation with him. Graduation would not wait for me to find a boyfriend, so every moment counted. I saw him sitting in his desk at the back of the empty classroom... reading a manga. I took it that it was his favorite hobby because every time I saw him he would be reading one. Well technically, when I would spy on him during lunch. Not like that's strange.

All I cared about having him finally all to myself, without the distraction of other classmates.

I walked up to and smiled, slightly waving. "Good morning." He looked up from his manga for a second then grunted.

Not a good sign.

I decided to take it to the next level. I felt nervous but I had to do it.

There was an empty desk beside him, just waiting for me to warm it up. I took the chance to sit down and dropped my backpack onto the floor.

"So... What're you reading?" I asked, trying to fuel up a conversation. Obviously I already knew what it was but hey, you can't blame a person for being desperate.

He didn't look up from his manga when he replied, "A manga."

Well duh. His bluntness stung me a little but I wouldn't let that bother me. This was definitely not going anywhere.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten twice before speaking again. "What's the name of it?" I asked him even though I could clearly see the cover. He stopped reading and gazed at me from the corner of his eye.

"Like you can't tell?" He asked but it sounded more like a statement. Talking to him was getting difficult and I could tell that the only thing he wanted from me was for me to shut up.

He wasn't interested.

I really needed to step it up a notch.

I stood up and pushed my chair to the side in front of his seat. I sat down with my elbows propped up on his desk. "You know what you can read?" I didn't wait for him to respond as I got closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. My other hand reached for his manga and brought it closer to me.

He turned to look at me with annoyance but I wasn't going to stop.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I pulled my hands back to my lap and smiled.

"Oh nothing, really. I just want to talk to you but it seems that you're too engrossed in your manga to have a conversation."

"If I wanted to talk to anyone, I would." He glared and as a reaction I pouted and crossed my arms. Guys can't resist a girl when she pouts. It emphasizes cuteness.

"Geez, you're being hard to talk to." I grumbled. "What's the matter?"

He sighed to himself and shook his head then reached out an arm which surprisingly wrapped around my waist. My breath hitched as he pulled me closer.

"Mikan," he began, "Seriously, what are you doing?"

I quickly stood up and stepped away from him in shock. "How do you know my name?" I sharply hissed.

The look of annoyance turned into a scowl. "The hell... You're my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I know your name?"

"Darn it Natsume! You ruined my video!" To think I had taken the time to create such a helpful one only to have him ruin it.

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Explain to me what you mean by 'ruined video.'"

I grabbed my hair in frustration. "I was making a video to help girls gain confidence and get the guy they want on Valentines Day." He rolled his eyes, once again.

"I don't want to be in it," came his curt reply which made me more than irritated.

I balled up my fists and tore a small microphone that had been on my blouse away. "You're such a jerk." I frowned.

Out of his mouth came, "Nobody asked you to make these videos."

I huffed. "Well excuse me for trying to be nice and help other girls be in a happy realationship, unlike ours." He gazed at me for a second before standing up. His hand reached upward and latched onto my forearm.

"Look, I understand you're frustrated about us keeping our relationship a secret but it doesn't mean that you have to create a video. In fact, you were the one that begged me not to disclose it to anyone in the first place."

I pulled my arm away from his grasp and crossed my arms. "I know I asked you to but that's only because my dad would murder you if he found out. He is the head chairman of the school after all." He reached for me once again but this time both his arms embraced my waist. I looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

"Here I though that you didn't like me as a boyfriend." I looked up in surprise.

"If I didn't like you as my boyfriend then I wouldn't have made you the male lead in my video."

He shook his head. "Seeing as this video would go viral, that would automatically give your dad a chance to know about us. Besides, if you tried to use any other guy, I'd kill him."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "That's the reason why I wanted to use you in the first place! I don't care anymore if my dad sees us together. I've gotten tired of seeing those pep squad girls hanging around you." I understood that my actions would cause dad to find out about the relationship but at this point, I really didn't care. It pissed me off enough that I would see those bratty girls practically drooling over his body whenever he had a basketball game. He was on the team. I mean, I wouldn't blame them for admiring his body but this was just too much.

"You and I both know that those girls don't interest me in the least bit, right?" The right sounded like he wanted to be assured that I believed him. I nodded my head, unable to form out proper words. It was probably because of the closeness between us. "Good. By the way, I still don't want to be in the video."

What the heck is his problem? He didn't have a choice. I already started with him so why would he mess the whole thing up? I pushed him away. The real reason why I even wanted to do the video was because I needed to update my blog on the school website. The deadline being today placed a lot of stress on me. But it was my fault for procrastinating. I was too caught up with watching dramas that I didn't even realize that Valentine's Day was near.

"Fine, I'll just use somebody else." Maybe getting him jealous would work. Reverse psychology. "Maybe even Ruka would like to be in the video. I heard he has a crush on me and that could be used to my advantage."

He glowered at me and snatched his manga from the desk. "Ruka is dating your best friend. Don't try to make me jealous." He proceeded to walk away.

"W-wait!" I ran after him as his body turned to the hallway. His pace slowed down as I caught up to him, panting a little. He turned around to face me.

"What now?"

I fiddled with my fingers. "I'm sorry for making you angry." It was better to apologize now so that I wouldn't have to go through any awkward situation later on today. I hesitantly grabbed onto his free hand. "Please don't be mad."

He took a few seconds to react but I could tell he wasn't angry anymore, the reason being that he wore that smirk on his face. His face got closer and the closer he got to me, the more I was aware of his approaching lips. I could hear my heart thumping and I'm pretty sure he could here it too. Just as his lips touched mine, the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway echoed. I pulled back quickly and looked around, seeing that students were filling the hallway.

When I was about to quickly make an escape to avoid suspicion, Natsume grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. "I wasn't done yet." He dove in for a kiss that lasted much longer than necessary. I could hear the whispers of our classmates as they watched the scene before them. Natsume finally pulled away but he didn't let go of my hand. I could feel my face go red as I tired to hide my embarrassed face not only from the other students, but also from Natsume. He chuckled at my reaction and said, "Let them watch. It's about time everyone found out anyway."

"Jerk," I mumbled.

I took it that he heard me because it only made him smirk. "You still love me though." That I couldn't disagree with but that didn't change the fact that he had to kiss me in front of everyone. If I wasn't going to have the chance to make a video anymore with him in it, then that meant I needed a new idea.

That's it!

I smiled to myself. Boy was I a genius. I could make the deadline and get my revenge on him because later on I would have to deal with my over protective dad.

/

_**Sakura Kisses**_

_Dear ladies,  
I had originally planned to help those in dire need of romance by making a tutorial video. As you can see, there is no video up because that plan failed miserably. This was because of my boyfriend, a.k.a Natsume, who ruined it to spite me. Well it isn't a secret anymore that we are dating and I figured that I would probably gain some enemies now. As an apology for breaking some hearts, I decided that the only way to heal it is to give you a file of this awesome picture I've had for a while. Don't worry, it'll make your hearts flutter. That, I promise. Enjoy!_

**Attached File**

_-Happy Valentine's Day  
With love, Sakura Mikan_

/

_Three days later..._

Natsume and I were walking down the corridor, hand in hand, when we bumped into Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru!" I greeted her. She only responded with a small nod but that was okay. She turned to Natsume with a smirk.

"Hey Hyuuga, I saw your picture on the school's website. I thought it was cute." She then walked away. Natsume turned to me with an incredulous look plastered on his face.

"What the hell is she talking about?" I couldn't contain the giggles that erupted from my throat. Instead of answering him directly, I skipped on ahead while he followed closely behind. "Mikan, what did she mean?"

I spun around and snorted. "Oh nothing...speedo man."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
